


We'll dance all night 'til the house falls down (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Insanity, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Watersports, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deaf!serial-killer!attendant!Jensen and insane!underage!Jared in a mental hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll dance all night 'til the house falls down (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll dance all night 'til the house falls down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190525) by fleshflutter. 



> **Reader's note:** Please heed the author's warnings - this is not a story for everyone and is not remotely schmoopy or sweet. If it's not your kind of thing, please don't download it. I won't feel bad if you skip this one.

**Title:** [We'll dance all night 'til the house falls down](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/75831.html)  
 **Author:** fleshflutter   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** This is 100% fictional, none of it happened and I'm not suggesting that anything even remotely like it did  
 **Summary:** This is the tale of deaf!serial-killer!attendant!Jensen and insane!underage!Jared in a mental hospital, as conceived by lazy_daze and balefully.

**Warnings:** _underage, watersports, insanity, violence, knife and bloodplay, and some other stuff_ \- this is not a very nice or happy fic.  
 **Reader's note:** Please heed the author's warnings above - this is not a story for everyone and is not remotely schmoopy or sweet. If it's not your kind of thing, please don't download it. I won't feel bad if you skip this one. 

**Format:** mp3

25.35 MB, 27 min 41 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/ypmk239zlh)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?tyrjdkjyvg2)


End file.
